La persona del tercer día
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: *Spoilers GMG* "¡La persona que vi el día tres no era Lucy, era otra persona!" Alguien más que vino del futuro.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #01 Tal vez. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Rogue!centric.

**Extensión: **677 palabras.

**Notas: **Spoilers de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en el fic y en las notas finales. Centrado en Future!Rogue.

**.**

* * *

**La persona del tercer día.**

Él estaba ahí por un único motivo, con un solo objetivo. Él estaba ahí para impedir que se cerrará la puerta, para asegurar la llegada de los diez mil dragones y así obtener el poder de dominar el mundo. Aquella era la única motivación que lo había enviado siete años al pasado, no había otra.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí, en ese lugar?

Suspiró con molestia, sin entender del todo la causa de su propio actuar. Se decía a sí mismo que estaba asegurando su camino al palacio, su perfecta comunicación con la princesa para que el plan saliera como debía salir, sin molestas interrupciones como la que sabía causaría Lucy Heartfilia. Pero por más que se dijera eso, sabía que en el fondo no era más que una pantalla, porque su plan no estaba directamente conectado a los acontecimientos de los juegos.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí, en ese lugar?

No tenía ningún motivo para encontrarse en ese lugar en esos momentos, ninguno en lo absoluto. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía en la arena contemplando los juegos?

Veía pelear a la pequeña maga de Fairy Tail contra la chica de Lamia Scale y se preguntaba que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, oía los gritos de la multitud y se reprendía mentalmente. ¿Qué hacía ahí, con la mirada fija en un equipo en particular?

Los miembros de Sabertooth no miraban la batalla, desde ya, no es como si les interesara, y ciertamente él tampoco lo hacía. Tenía la mirada centrada en ellos, en lo que hacían y dejaban de hacer. Minerva estaba en el grupo, desde luego, puesto que probablemente el día anterior hubiesen echado a Yukino tras su derrota en la batalla, si todo había sucedido de acuerdo a como él lo recordaba, que incluía el último lugar de Sting en la competencia. Sí, lo recordaba, por ese mismo motivo aquel tercer día estaban compensando, cosa algo difícil ya que Orga no había obtenido el primer lugar en la competencia por causa de Fairy Tail y Jura de los diez magos santos. Por suerte Rufus si había ganado en la batalla contra el chico de Blue Pegasus al que no le recordaba el nombre. Ciertamente todo sucedía como él sabía que sucedería, tal y como lo tenía grabado en su memoria.

Su mirada se posó en una persona en particular de aquel grupo. En esos momentos tenía un rostro indiferente, aunque se notaba tranquilo, después de todo estaba rodeado de sus compañeros.

_Compañeros_

Desvió la vista hacia el publico, deteniéndose en dos pequeñas figuras. Lector, al igual que Sting, no le prestaba mucha atención al encuentro, a diferencia de su acompañante. Frosh miraba a ambas chicas luchar con esa curiosidad que acostumbraba tener, una que él recordaba casi perfectamente.

_Casi._

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Chistó, molesto con su propio actuar, notando como el combate finalizaba. No importaba cuantas excusas se diera, no tenía porque estar en aquel lugar.

Bueno, el combate había acabado así que simplemente podía largarse de ahí, cosa que debió hacer hace bastante, al fin y al cabo no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Nada, absolutamente nada lo motivaba a estar ahí.

Entonces, ¿por qué había ido?

Volvió a gruñir, levemente fastidiado consigo mismo. Actuaba como un idiota, como el que solía ser por aquel entonces, que era el entonces actual. Sí, eso hacía, actuaba como un idiota, sin obedecer a la razón. Después de todo sería inconveniente si alguien lo notaba, como sucedía en esos momentos, pues alguien lo seguía. No le dio importancia, no es como si fueran a atraparlo, lo tenía claro, así que no estaba preocupado. Sencillamente continuó su camino al palacio con calma, para llevar a cabo su plan, para asegurarse de no tener molestar interrupciones.

Debió hacer eso desde un principio, no ir a ese lugar por motivo desconocidos a hacer nada. Después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar creyendo efímeramente que extrañaba a sus compañeros.

Por que no lo hacía, eso era tan ridículo como su propio actuar. Actuar que indicaba lo contrario.

* * *

.

Esto nació a causa de lo dicho por Jellal.

Se supone que Future!Lucy llegó la madrugada del cuarto día, por tanto la persona que Jellal vio el tercer día era la otra persona venida del futuro. Esa persona es Rogue.

Puesto así no puedo evitar preguntarme que hacía Future!Rogue viendo los Juegos el tercer día. No sé si alguien más noto ese detalle.

Bueno, este es mi headcanon del motivo, simplemente eso.

**Espero les haya gustado. Bye's.**


End file.
